SHSL ?
by ANIMEFORDAYSXD
Summary: OC story with the plot pretty much the same as the anime, except some tweaks, big and small. Also, keep in mind that I only watched the anime and haven't played the game yet, though I have seen some walkthroughs for the 1st game. Anyways, this is an OCxKirigiri plot, so please check it out and R&R! And please give the later chapters a go, its better then the 1st ;.; Lemon in chp 10
1. Chapter 1

Ugh...my head... where am I? I wake up in an empty classroom with no memories except the fact that I was accepted into Hope's peak academy, for reasons I do not remember. I look around the classroom, ignoring the dull pain in my head before noticing the windows were screwed shut with steel plates, therefor almost impossible to exit. I also noticed security cameras around the area, before finally spotting the door out of here. I cautiously rise up before heading towards the door and slipping out quietly. As I look around though, I notice that all the lights are dark purple, making my sight even harder. I roam around the halls for a bit before spotting an huge wooden door that had some lights behind it and I cautiously step in it, keeping my hand on an knife on my leg hidden and strapped for reasons I do not know, yet it feels nice, almost as if the blade was meant for me. I then notice what looked like 10 people chatting before noticing and staring at me. I for some reason feel an strange dislike towards people but I hide it, and instead decided to say an curt "Hello." Right after that, some guy in an white shirt pointed an finger at me saying, "YOU ARE LATE BY 10 SECONDS! YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" However, I completely ignore him and lean an wall near me, ignoring the stares I got from them. It was awkward for a moment but soon everyone resumed their care-free chatting. And around the range of 10 minutes, 4 more people joined us, getting some random shit from the white guy from earlier. Everyone was talking loudly but we soon heard an voice coming from the stands. "Pfupfupfu, welcome here, new students!" An extremely childish voice was heard, before an black and while bear came out from the stands. "Ah, its always nice to see the new students like this, so young and naive. Now, I'm sure you all know what Hope's peak is, right? You were all accepted here for an special talent you have, which ranges from writing to dancing to swimming. I do hope you all have an great time! And oh yeah, you guys are probably gonna be here for say, forever." The bear said. That drew some laughs from a few people, everyone thinking it was an joke. But I had an bad feeling about this, so I focused back on the bear. "It actually is true, and you will find that the doors are locked, along with the windows making it impossible to escape. You will also notice that our phones are missing, and instead replaced with digital keypads, which contains all your personal info, the rules, and the map. It is also your key to your dorms, so make sure you guys don't lose it. I am also your principle, Monobear. I hope you enjoy your stay here, since you'll be here _forever."_ Everyone was silent for an second before someone called out "Is there any way to get out?" At this, Monobear gave an happy alugh before responding. "Actually, there is 1 way. And the way out is, good ol' murder. You just need to kill someone without being caught. Simple, huh?" At this, of course another outrage blew up. "You must be crazy! There is no way the police are gonna sit quietly!" "Yeah, there is n way!" More voices broke out, before Monobear gave an snarled at them, saying "SHUT UP! This ceremony is dismissed. Goodbye." Monobear was about to head back, but some dude with brown hair and an sports jacket ran up and gripped the bear tightly, before saying "This better be an joke you stupid bear." But Monobear reacted weirdly, saying "Its against the rules to hurt the principle, pfupfufpu!" I then heard an tick coming from and, and was about to tell him to get rid of the bear, but an girl beat me to it. "JUST THROW IT!" She yelled, which made the guy throw the bear away, making it explode not an second after. "That...almost killed me." The guy said in an shocked voice. Just then, the same childish voice could be heard from the stands again, revealing another Monobear. "That was an warning. Harm the principle again, and you will be punished." The bear said in an threatening snarl, before leaving. I just calmly leaned on the wall, slowly processing the information Monobear told us. I pulled out my keypad, and it did have my info on it, along with the names of my fellow students. "This is crazy, it has to be! The police are bound to come, right?" The girl known as Aoi Asahina, the SHSL swimmer, said nervously. "If that was true this place would've been shut down long ago." I replied in an cold voice. Just then, the P.D went off, announcing that dinner was ready. "Please head to the cafeteria for dinner." the P.D said, before shutting off. So we all headed towards the area, and grabbed some food. I just grabbed an sandwich and an soda before heading towards an empty area. Everyone else was grouped, so I wasn't bothered, not that I'm complaining. Anyways, after finishing my food quickly, I headed towards my room, before lying down and closing my eyes, processing everything that happened today. So basically, we are trapped here, and the only way out is to murder someone without being found, and according to the keypad, there will be an class trial. Interesting. Anyways, I put everything away before closing my eyes once more and falling asleep...

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story! And this time I'm gonna try and complete it. Anyways, this is my new story, with an OCxKirigiri setting as the main pairing. I also took one person out from here, and replaced it with my OC. So cookies for whoever gets it right:) So, thanks for reading and please review, as I usually don't update till I see an review. Also, rated T for now, but might change cause of the gore and well... M rated stuff:P I need some feedback though. Anyways, bye guys!~**


	2. Chapter 2

God fucking dammit. The 1st words to come to my head that described this current situation. I awoke from my slumber only to find an explosive and annoying bear on my bed.

"Good morning chap! Hope you slept well last night." The bead said cheerfully, fully ignoring my killer glare as I glared at him, ready to shred this bear to bits. "What do you want Monobear you got 1 minute to explain." I said, grabbing an knife I keep with me and pointed it at him.

"Oh just telling you to wake up, our alarm this morning didn't go off so I decided to wake you up. Ain't I nice?" With that, Monobear strolled out of my room with that annoying laugh of his. Reminds me of teemo's laugh in an game I don't remember. Anyways, I got out of bed and headed to the cafeteria to find everyone else over there, chatting and enjoying themselves. "Humans are interesting, able to find joy in circumstances like these." I muttered to myself.

"Indeed, its interesting how human psychology works." An clam voice said behind me, startling me and my hand instinctively went to my knife, before whirling around to face my attacker.

"Who are yo- oh." I just stare motionlessly at the face directly in front of me. "What do you want Kirigiri." I was not in an good mood and she wasn't helping in improving my mood. "I may be asking the same thing, why are you standing in front of the fruits blocking everyone else?" She questioned back. I opened my mouth to retort, but the P.D went off announcing something; "All students, please come to the computer room immediately."

"Well, what great timing." I muttered as I headed towards the room. As I opened the door, I found a bunch of screens and Monobear in front of me.

"Pfupfupfu, you came." Monobear said in his usual cheery voice. "Now, I want everyone to sit in their own computer. Your computer is the one with your name on it."

I looked around until I spotted an computer with my name on it. "Guess I found it." I muttered before heading towards it. "Now everyone please put their headsets on and pay attention to the screen." Monobear said before turning the screens on. In my screen I saw two people who looked strangely familiar, yet I didn't remember exactly who they were. "Good luck big bro! And make sure you send an letter every week!" An young boy who looked around 6 years was sitting on an couch, waving at me along with an smaller girl, who looked like she was 4. But as I was watching this, an strange memory came back, causing an minor headache.

 _"Onii chan, do you have to leave?" An girl tugged on my shirt sleeve, pouting adorably. "Don't worry, I'll sent you an letter every week." I tell her gently, patting her head gently. "Make sure you send me an gift as well!" The boy shouted at me, trying to keep an smile though he was kinda sad in the inside. "Tell you what; if you can ace your next test, I'll get you that game you wanted." I said at him gently. "Really? Thanks big bro!"_

That was the last thing I remember before returning back to reality. But the next scene was shocking. The Sofa was ripped horribly, and the wall had Monobear's face painted all over it. And there was no sign of the kids, making me feel sick. But just then, an scream was heard, and I noticed Maizono was sweating hard, her face ghostly pale. "Maizono chan calm down please!" Naegi pleaded to her and after a few minutes of that, she finally calmed down. But the look in her eyes was just scary. She looked like she had no emotion. But she reverted to her normal face not an second after. We all calmed down a bit after that disturbing video and walked back to to gym, where Monobear was waiting.

"Pfupfupfu, did you all enjoy that video? I sure did, the hard work was worth it for those looks of despair in your eyes." No one replied. "Oh the silent treatment? That's mean! But I guess you don't wanna know what happened to everyone in the video, huh? Well, just kill someone and go check for yourself! It's easy guys, just walk towards the nearest person and stab them. Just don't get caught and voila! You are out." Monobear said with an glint of something I couldn't quite catch. I turned around to look at everyone else, but no one seemed that bad. But something caught my eye. Maizono was sweating hard, and nervously glanced from one side to another. I just shrugged at this, after all I couldn't really do anything. We all headed towards our dorms after this though as it was quite late. But just before I headed inside my dorm, an hand stopped me. "Stop."

In an instant my hand went towards my knife and headed towards my attacker's neck, only to stop an centimeter away. "Kirigiri san, if I was an second slower you would've been dead." I said in an emotionless voice. "But you were fast enough, that's all I care about. Anyways, can I talk to you for an sec, in private?"

I thought about it for an moment before shrugging and letting her in. "Why the hell not." Kirigiri headed straight down to buisness. "Fujimoto san, I'm sure you noticed Maizono's face during the video. And that was no happy one either. But I have an bad feeling about this, so keep an eye on Maizono please." Kirigiri said to me.

"Why can't you do it." I asked her. She looked like she was about to reply but before she managed to, an shattering sound came from downstairs. Accompanied with an scream.

 **A/N: AHAHAHAH I love cliffhangers... xD Anyways, did you guys enjoy this chapter? I had fun making it:P Anyways, did anyone spot that league of legends reference? An cookie for those who did:) Leave an review below and I'll add you on the cookie chart. And whoever gets the most at the end of this story shall get an option to request an one shot dedicated to them! :D Anyways, bug thanks to TheBludLord and idontknow556 for the reviews, they are the reason why I am here with another chapter:) So big shoutout to them! And guys, please review, it only takes 30 seconds to make 1 review, yet it takes hours trying to make an chapter. So please, review. Plus, I tend not to update without reviews, as I don't feel like anyone is reading it. So please review if you can. Reviews are cookies after all! Anyways, thanks again for reading and see you soon~~**

(Cookie chart)

TheBludLord:1

idontknow556:1


	3. Chapter 3

Damn. The 1st word that comes to my mind while watching this brutal scene. I rushed down with Kirigiri san to where the scream came from, which was right down the stairs and in front of the boiler room. And you know what greeted us when we got there? An dead idol named Maizono sitting on the was beside the room, with her forehead bleeding and some glass beside her.

"Death by being hit with something blunt. Probably something with glass in it." I muttered, just as everyone else got down here and gasped at the scene in front of them. No one said anything for an second, before Aoi Asahina screamed. Then the panicking started. Everyone started screaming or crying, other then me, Kirigiri, and Togami.

"So Kirigiri san, got an idea on who did this?" I asked her, while checking the corpse. It was actually quite clean, other then the head where the blood was pooling. She was killed by an shot to the head for sure. But before I got an answer from Kirigiri san, the P.D went off announcing something; "Attention! Attention! An murder has happened! We will be having an class trial soon, so please make use of the time to investigate."

"Class trials, huh? Looks like we should hurry." I mutter to her before checking my keypad, which had some basic details. "Blunt hit to the head killed her, was killed around 10 pm. Victim was Sayaka Maizono." But as I finished listing everything from the keypad, an scream hit me, causing me to jump for an sec. I turned around to see Naegi with his head in complete despair, screaming "NOO!" as he rushed towards Maizono before fainting, prompting him to faint. Asahina and Sayaka took him to the nurse's office, while we continued investigating.

"Why was he so late though? And was he alone?" I asked Kirigiri san.

"Actually, she was late along with Hagakure and Leon. I think they were late because they were asleep." she mentioned.

"We got out suspect's now." I muttered before noticing something behind the corpse. I looked closer to it and I saw an nope, written in blood. ' _11037'_ was what it read.

"Strange, wonder what's that." I muttered before noticing Kirigiri san looking intently at the glass near the body.

"Fujimoto san, look at the glass. If you put them together they resemble an glass sphere." She told me. Not that she mentioned it, it actually did resemble pieces from an crystal ball. An sudden thought hit me. "Doesn't Hagakure have crystal balls?" I asked her, to which she shook her head yes, eyes glowing as she figured out what I was implying. "I'll be right back." with that, I raced towards the cafeteria, where Hagakure seemed to head towards.

"Hakakure! Can you read my fortune?" I ask him upon spotting him.

"Sure?" he looked startled upon seeing me but still put his hand in his pocket before widening his eyes. "Hold on, where's my crystal ball? It was here when I gave Leon's fortune this morning..." But that one sentence gave me all I needed to know. I rushed back to where the corpse was at, before checking the injury again. The bone was dented, meaning this was hit with considerable force, and just grabbing the ball and smashing it on someone's head wouldn't be enough. You'd have to throw an ball- wait ball?

"Hey Kirigiri san, how fast does an baseball ball go when thrown by an baseball player?" I ask her. She seemed a bit confused, but still gave me the answer, which was around 155 kph. That was enough force to smash an window, and with an crystal ball being roughly the same size as an baseball, it would've been enough to kill her alright. And there is only one person I know of that is here that could be capable of that stunt.

"Wait. Remember this message? The one that read 11037? If you do it upside down, it spells... _LEON."_

 **A/N: Hello people and welcome back to another episode of cl- oh wait wrong anime sorry:/ ANYWAYZ *cough cough* I welcome all you folks back to my fanfic here today, where we finally got the murder scene in way :O And by the way, I'm sure most of you found the difference between the original scene and this one right? Cookies for whoever gets it right in the reviews:) Anyways, I'll be seeing you guys soon in another chapter, bye! (Oh and please R &R xD)**

Cookie chart:

TheBludLord:1

idontknow556:1


	4. Chapter 4

"It spells... Leon."

That actually made me cringe for an second, to hear that someone actually ended up killing someone else. It also proved that this was no joke either. I just nodded at Kirigiri and looked at the corpse one last time, for any last minute clues. Just as I was about to give up, I noticed an paper note in Maizono's hand. I quickly grabbed it, and not an second later did the P.D ring.

"All students please head towards the courtroom where the class trial will now begin. You have 5 minutes to get down here unless you wish to face punishment."

"Cmon." I muttered before running towards the elevator, Kirigiri close behind me. We barely made it in, and soon the elevator went down towards the courtroom. Everyone was quite stoic and grave, Naegi still looking sick. This is exactly what the mastermind is planning though. I can't bring myself to break the ice, and soon the elevator halted to an stop. We exited the elevator and entered an corridor with an huge double door sitting at the end of it.

We entered the room to find an spacious room with an table in the middle and 16 se- wait 16 seats? There is only 15 of us... what was that there for? Apparently Kirigiri noticed it too, as she turned to the bear with an questioning look. "Why is there 16 seats? There is only 15 of us here."

The bear in question was currently munching on some honey, and looked a bit shocked from the question, though quickly covered it up and answered normally. "It just means this room can hold up to 16 people." I had the strange feeling that he was lying, but had no time to dwell on it as he continued on.

"Well students, this is the courtroom. And it isn't gonna be the last time you are gonna see it, so best get familiar with it. Anyways, without farther adu, let the trial begin!"

Everyone was silent until Leon opened his mouth. "I think Hagakure is the culprit. The crystal ball is obviously his, and I saw him on this floor about 10 minutes earlier!" Leon shouted at him. "I did not kill her! I was only down there because I wanted to get something from the cafeteria! Nothing else." he defended himself, before continuing. "Besides, my ball was missing when I was in the cafeteria, so I can't be the culprit!"

"Wait, you didn't have the ball when you were in the cafeteria? How strange, how your ball conveniently disappeared around the time of murder, right?" Togami said, glaring at him. "W-well, I jsut noticed it was gone during then! And now that I think about it, I felt lighter after I gave Leon and Yamada their fortunes." Hold on. Didn't he just say he gave Yamada his fortune as well? But he told us that he only gave Leon his fortune... come to think of it, he did seem like he wanted to say something else when we left. "Hagakure, why did you tell me and Kirigiri earlier that you only gave Leon his fortune?" I still asked, as it was important to this case.

"Well, it didn't seem important... so I thought it would be alright to ignore it..." he mumbled under his breath. "Well Yamada, did he?" I turned to the fat guy, who felt nervous at my cold gaze on him. "W-well umm... he did give my fortune for me..." he said, unable to meet my gaze. He had all the signs for lying, though I decided not to point it out as Kirigiri san wanted to say something. "I also found an message on the wall behind Maizono, reading 11037. Turn it upside down, and it spells... Leon."

All gazes turned to Leon, who looked nervous. "H-how do you know she meant me? It could be for something else!" He shouted. "Indeed. We must not jump to conclusions yet." Ogami said calmly. "Most of the evidence points to Leon though. It has to be him!" Togami exclaimed, glaring at Leon. Everyone else looked like they thought Leon was the culprit as well. But something felt wrong. Like we were missing something. I turned to Monobear, who was busy sucking on his sticky paw. "Monobear, does an assistant of the murder get out as well?" I asked, turning my gaze on him.

"Nope! Only the killer gets to go out. So assisting anyone is pretty much useless, folks! But seeing as it is everyone's first time here, I'll give you one hint; no one helped the killer." Monobear said cheerfully, before returning to sucking his paw and sticking the other into the honey pot. "Well, we need more clues, what did I miss... OF COURSE!" my frown turned into an light smile as I remembered the note I found in her hand. I pulled out out and it read: ' _Why did you bother me yesterday, why? I will kill you, y-'_ the rest of the note was unreadable as the blood made it impossible to read. But Kirigiri caught me reading that and gave me an questioning look, that read _'What is that?'_ I just smiled a bit at her before pulling the note out and catching everyone's attention.

"Guys, I found an note by Maizono's corpse today, just before the P.D rang. I just remembered now, but it has an crucial hint in the note; _Why did you bother me yesterday, why? I will kill you, y-_ The rest was impossible to read thanks to the blood, but the culprit most likely to be... Yamada."

Yamada gasped beside me; "F-Fujimoto san! W-why would I do s-such an foul deed?" he stuttered, looking more and more nervous by the second. But Naegi spoke for the first time today; "So _you killed Maizono chan?"_ Naegi said each word with so much poison that even I felt an slight chill. But that was the last straw for Yamada, who broke down, wailing "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill her!" he bawled, before finally calming down after an bit. "So I guess it's time to say why, huh?" he said quietly.

 _Yamada walked down the hallway, keen on eating breakfast quickly. But along the way, he spotted Maizono in the corner, looking depressed and had an dead look in her eyes. But upon bumping into him by accident, she snapped. She was already mentally unstable since those videos, despite Naegi trying to cheer her up. She screamed and cursed him before before running off, tears dripping down her face. Yamada just stood there confused. But shrugged it off and continued the path towards the cafeteria. There, he found Hagakure showing Leon, who was right in front of him, his fortune. Intrigued, Yamada headed towards Hagakure and asked if he could see his own fortune. Hakagure said yes, and he sat down to watch his fortune, Hagakure suddenly looked scared and told Yamada to be careful. Yamada just said yes, before heading out and went towards his room to read some fanfics. By the time he finished reading all the fanfics, it was already 9:30 pm. Yamada, just realizing this, hurried towards the cafeteria to get something to eat before it closed. He barely made it, and managed to grab an apple. But on the way back, he noticed Maizono, who was writing something on an piece of paper, looking distressed. "Maizono, what are you doing?" Yamada asked, walking towards her. But he failed to notice that Maizono was getting ready to kill him, holding the stolen crystal ball from earlier. And when Yamada got close enough, she struck, aiming fro the head and hitting as hard as possible. But Yamada was barely able to survive by ducking, before he grabbed the ball from the crazed Maizono. Yamada then struck her on the head, who went down, screaming before finally dying. But Yamada, who just noticed he killed someone, quickly thought of ways to hide his tracks, until an sudden thought hit him; he could write an message on the wall, giving them an fake hint! He quickly dabbed his finger onto Maizono's blood and started writing the numbers '11037' on the wall. He barely finished the message when he heard footsteps coming towards his way. He quickly hid in an spare classroom, and watched Fujimoto and Kirigiri observe the body. He hurried out of the room by an backdoor he found and exited quickly, before heading back to his room, and heading down unnoticed with the rest of the people. He also managed to evade suspicion. Until now._

"I only killed her out of self defense. But looks like I still am getting punished." Yumada said sadly, before getting chained my an long rope and pulled into an cage. The cage had Yumada chained onto an cross while an huge fat princess controlled by another Monobear charged her arrow, aiming at Yumada's head. "MOCHI MOCHI PRINCESS! SAVE ME FROM THIS EVIL!" Yumada shouted as the arrow flew off the bow and landed onto his arm, causing him some serious pain. But it wasn't over, as the princess continued to shoot arrows, each hitting non vital areas until the last one hit Yumada's head. He screamed once before going limp. Everybody was shaken at this execution. Menawhile, Monobear cheerfully announced the trial was over and led them out of the room and towards the elevators. "Ah, the sweet despair coming from your bodies~ so wonderful..." monobear hopped around them, creating more and more tension, but luckily no one snapped. They just boarded the elevator and left towards their rooms silently, getting the rest they deserved.

 **A/N: My god, do I suck at writing crime scenes :o But then again, its my first time making one so umm... I GOT AN EXCUSE WOOT! *Coughs* Anyways, did you guys enjoy this chapter? Hope you did, as it was quite fun to make (Oh god, I must be an psycho O.O) Anyways, please leave an review no what you think about this chapter and also, I have something to ask to you guys. I am thinking of getting an beta reader for this story as it'd really help if someone could help out this story. Just write an review or PM if you want to, and you guys don't need an beta reading account just saying. All you need is an basic account and you are good:) Just thought I'd put this up so you guys would know. Oh, and here is an description of my OC:**

 **Name: Masato Fujimoto**

 **Age: 17**

 **SHSL: ? (amnesiac)**

 **Appearance: Long brown hair, brown eyes, and looks a bit athletic. I have an picture somewhere, just ask me for it and I'll send you the pic somehow or something. Also has an grey hoodie and brown pants.**

 **And that's it for this chapter. Please R &R, as it means a lot to me. Anyways, bye~~**

Cookiechart:

TheBludLord: 1

idontknow556: 1


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was silent as everyone who got up headed towards the cafeteria. I was one of the few who actually decided to get up and head towards the cafeteria, but not to socialize or anything. In fact, I'd rather not meet anyone along the way, as I do not wish to talk to anyone. But, as the world hates me, I end up running into Kirigiri san. And I mean _literally._

"What the fu- Oh. Its you." I sigh upon finding who decided to block my way past.

"You sound like you are the one who should be annoyed, when if you payed attention you are the one who ran into me." She said, annoyed. And that was the sign to back up, as Kirigiri rarely displays any emotion. If fact, she's actually better then me at it. But enough of that, I need to pay attention if I don't want my head off my shoulders.

"Right, sorry. Now I shall leave you in peace." I backed up and head towards anywhere but here instead. Kirigiri looked like she wanted to say something, but she just shrugged before heading towards her room. But before we got 5 full steps, the P.D rang.

"Hello and good morning, students! Nice to see all of you in despair. But that's not what I'm here for, folks! I'm here to announce that the 2nd floor is now accessible for yall, so have fun on the new floor!"

"New floor... might as well head over there I guess." I mumble to myself and was about to head towards the staircase when Kirigiri tapped me on the shoulder causing me to stop and glare at her.

"What." I asked her, annoyed for some reason.

"Lets explore together. That way it'll be safer and we could cover more ground." She stated.

I thought about it for an moment, before sighing and agreeing. We headed towards the staircase and climbed up quite quickly. Apparently we were the first ones here though, as I didn't see anyone around. Anyways, I could see 2 main thinks from this point of view. On my left, I have an huge room that's apparently an changing room, and an pool behind it. Asahina would probably like it. Anyways, I can see an library right in front of us. I grin slightly on that find, as books are knowledge. And knowledge is power. At least that's what I think I learned, if my fuzzy brain is functioning properly. Stupid Amnesia.

"Well, Fujimoto san, when to now?" Kirigiri asks, turning her head towards me.

"Personally, I'd rather explore the library. But lets go around the area first." I suggest, before heading straight towards the library first. The library had two huge red wooden doors on the front, and upon being opened I was greeted by the wonderful sight of thousand's-no wait _million's_ of books.

"Best room is this whole academy, that's for sure." I immediately say before grabbing an crime novel and plopping down on one of the chairs.

"Much as I understand you like this place, we still gotta explore this place." Kirigiri said with an hint of amusement in her voice.

I just sigh. "Fine... I'm coming straight back here after though." I get up and follow her out. The rest off the search was quite un-eventful, and by the time we finished the tour, everyone else was here, exploring the area. Like I guessed though, Aoi really did love the pool. She squealed before grabbing an swimsuit out from thin air and rushing into the changing rooms. "Well, guess this is where we split." I say, a bit colder then before. Maybe its because there is too much people around, but I just feel uncomfortable here.

Kirigiri just nodded, looking a bit down for some reason before heading to god knows where. I immediately head towards the library, and plopped into the same chair as earlier, before grabbing my book again. For some interesting reason though, I had an interesting knack for matching the culprits of every Crime solving novel I read. My head throbbed lightly for some reason, but I didn't pay much attention to it as it wasn't serious or anything.

"It is now nighttime. Please head towards your dorm, unless you wish to face an beary beary painful punishment." Monobear announced from the P.D.]

I checked the clock in the room, and sure enough, it was 10:00 pm. 'Wow, I spent 6 hours in an library? That was interesting.' I thought I as I headed towards my room, and locked the door before falling on my soft bed and falling asleep almost instantly. It was peaceful right now, but I had no idea what I was gonna face tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hello people and welcome back to another chapter of Danganronpa:D Gods, that was tiring. STILL WURF THOUGH! (Maybe... idk)Anyways, thank you guests for reviewing the last chapter, I appreciate it. Well, certainly made my day anyways:) Also, about the reviews, I'll post the replies here as I can't PM you guys. In fact, whenever I can't PM someone, I'll just write replies to reviews on the A/N section. And here they are for this chapter:**

 **Guest: Lol I didn't do research on that, so apologies . I actually read something about how fast an ball went, and apparently I read it was 155 kph. But upon research, the world's fastest ball was 105 mph, so I guess 155 kph was too fast :P Thanks for that though!**

 **Guest: Yup, you got it right:P #SHSL detective-ism**

 **And btw, if you are an guest, it's kinda difficult to keep track of how much cookies you guys have, so I could write down everyone's cookies somewhere and then you could come back with an account and just tell me which review's were yours. Anyways, Thanks again for reading and hope you guys have an nice day! (Its friday here so #BestdayEVA)**

 **Cookie chart:**

 **TheBludLord: 1**

 **idontknow556: 1**


	6. Chapter 6

"WAKE UP PEOPLE!"

Fuck. That. Bear. the stupid P.D rang annoyingly all over my room, making an loud and obnoxious noise. I groaned lightly before promptly getting out of bed and headed towards the Cafeteria, where everyone else was. At this point though, everyone knew to keep their distance from me at this time of the morning if they valued their lives. So safe to say I was not gonna be bothered by anyone. I grabbed some toast from the place before heading towards the library like always. I hate crowds, and them chatting loudly isn't gonna keep me in there for long. Anyways, I exited the area and was about to head towards the staircase, when the P.D rang.

"All students, please come to the gym immediately. You guys have 5 minutes."

 **"Wow seriously author wtf is the timing of the P.D's?"** I glared at the author.

 **"Idk I got nothing else to write so... DEAL WITH IT."**

God damn this author. I just sigh before shooting an death glare at the author. Then I proceeded to the gym. Everyone else was there, talking to each other about what's going on. Just as the chatting got louder though, Monobear suddenly sprang out of the stand on the stage of the gym.

"Good morning, my dear students! I'm sure most of you are wondering why you're here, hmm? Well, I got an despairingly good idea to motivate you guys, so listen up. I'm gonna give you guys 3 days for an murder to occur, and if nothing happens, well, everything written on these little paper slips are gonna go public." With that cheery announcement, he threw some paper slips on the ground, with everyone's name on it. Everybody got their slips, and mine read this: _I have killed someone._ With that, my blood went cold, along with another pang in my head. Another flashback occured.

 _I noticed an young boy about 10 or 11 with an older man walking down an street. Nothing special was in play, just not much people were around. "Daddy, what's this?" the boy asked the man, who gave the boy an gift wrapped in cloth. "Its something special passed down my our household to the oldest son of the household. It's called 'Mamoru', which means 'protect' in japanese. It means 'to protect yourself and your family' in our household. So I hope you can." The man said gently, as the boy removed the cloth to find an silver dagger with gems on the hilt. It was also in an leather scabbard, and about 6 inches in length. But not 1 minute after the man gave the sword, an gunshot was heard. For an second, nothing happened. But then, the old man fell down silently. The boy was shocked. "Father? Father, wake up." the boy begged shaking his now dead father. But then, an man, about 30 to 40 in age, came towards him with an handgun and an insane look on his face. "Oh look. An child. I wonder how much I'll get for selling him." He grinned at him, before proceeding to grab the boy. The boy squirmed, but the man shoved the gun into his face, saying 'Quiet, brat." The boy had tears running down his face when he remembered the dagger he had. So he cautiously pulled the dagger from the scabbard, before stabbing the man in the stomach as hard as he could. The man gave an yell dropping the kid and the gun as he grasped his stomach. "YOU BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" He made an wild grab for the gun, but the boy grabbed it faster and pulled the trigger, hitting the man in the head. The man breathed once more before dying. An siren was heard in the background, and the boy's vision blurred, before falling into darkness..._

I was brought back by Kirigiri shaking me a bit hard. "Fujimoto san!" she whispered loudly.

"Hmm?" I turned to her.

"You were zoning out for an minute. Are you ok?" An rare trace of concern was visible in her voice, though she remained as stoic as always.

"Yes, I am fine." I told her stiffly, before turning back to Monobear. Kirigiri san looked annoyed, but just sighed lightly before turning her attention to the principle.

"These slips, my dear students, are your deepest and darkest secrets. If no murder's occur in the next 3 days, you can be sure these slips are gonna go public." Monobear told us cheerfully before going leaving the area, humming cheerfully.

"How, how does he know about these?" Owanda said angrily. An murmuring went past the crowd, repeating the answers. I just sighed, before turning to Owanda.

"The same reason the police hasn't done anything to save us. This place has too much influence on the government, so they can find out about the most secret records of the most unknown person on the world." I say coldly. That sudden flashback still shook me up though, so I left the gym without another word. I decided to head towards the library and cool my head a bit. I headed up the staircase and plopped myself onto the couch in the library with an book, but my peace got shattered soon as Kirigiri entered the library and grabbed an book before sitting near me. We were in an uncomfortable silence for an few moments, so I turned to Kirigiri.

"Well, why are you here?" I asked, a bit colder then I intended.

"The same reason you are here for, to read an book." she retorted.

"You can't lie and get away with it here, Kirigiri. I can still tell that you are lying, even if you can mask your emotions well."

"...Well, I wanted to ask why you zoned out after you read the slip of paper." she finally replied quietly.

"Well... lets just say I had an flashback. And not exactly an pleasant one either. Lets leave at that, please." I said flatly. Kirigiri seemed like she wanted to say something, but decided against it and leaned back on the couch, returning back to reading her book. I just sighed quietly before doing the same. The silence returned, but was a bit more of an comfortable silence then an awkward one. It remained like that for about an hour, until Kirigiri asked me an interesting question. "Just how much do you remember right now?" she seemed emotionless, but deep, deep down, there was an hint of desperation in it.

"I... don't know." I finally answered.

 **A/N: Oooh, the suspense. (At least, I think so:P) How'd you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope it fits your standards:) Also, are the characters a bit OOC? It feels a bit OOC to me for some reason. How bout you guys? I hope they aren't as OOC as I think so. Anyways, thanks again for reading this chapter and I hope you guys have an nice day:)**

 **Cookie chart:**

 **Thebludlord: 1**

 **idontknow556: 1**

 **DeathTheDude: 1**


	7. Chapter 7

There was only awkward silence after that conversation. I did not want to talk anymore, and Krigiri got that. I'm actually relived she understands me. Re-living an horrible flashback is nothing someone wants to talk about, especially something that was labeled by people as the 'deepest and darkest secret you have'. Anyways, the silence continued for a few more minutes until I got up and was about to leave.

"Wait."

That word stopped me in my tracks. It was actually filled with an emotion. That was an all time rare for Kirigiri. But not an good one. It had desperation in it, and that's not good at all.

"What." Maybe I was a bit cold to her, but I didn't really have time for this.

"...Do you really not remember anything?" She finally, said, desperation creeping up her voice.

"...No." I was actually hesitant about answering her. She actually looked broken, but with that answer, she turned back to the emotionless person I knew. But I felt guilty for some reason, even if I did speak the truth. It felt like telling the teacher your best friend bullied someone. Feels like shit, yet it is needed. Yet despite all of this, not an single emotion, escaped my face.

"...Very well. Good bye, Fujimoto san." with that, she left.

I stood there for a few moments, not really doing anything. It was like day dreaming, except you aren't thinking either. I finally got my legs to move though, after a minute. I just sighed tiredly before heading towards my room. I checked my watch, and it read 6:07 pm. Maybe I should get dinner instead. So I changed my course towards the cafeteria instead. The cafeteria was quite crowded when I got there though, so I just grabbed an sandwich to avoid socializing with people. But of course, I had the luck to be knocked from behind and ran into the girl in front of me, who turned out to be Kirgiri.

 **"Wow author seriously? You must really hate me or really want to make the OCxKrigiri work."** I mentally shouted at the god damn author who stood there, smirking at me.

 **"This is light for you bro. If everything goes to plan, there might be an lemon in this story, or an extra story."**

 **"...Author that'd be too OOC. And seriously, an lemon? The last time you promised that, you failed miserably. So give up and spare me the hate."** I glared at the author.

 **"...I WILL MAKE DA LEMON IF THE READERS WISH IT! (Leave an review if you want to see it! I promise I will make it. And no joke. I'll add the details down in the A/N:P) Now, action! Plus, you are gonna forget this whole conversation. Also, I paused the moment so good luck with that! Good bye."**

"God dammit... " I glared at whoever pushed me, but couldn't find him/her anywhere.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you'd get off me." I looked down to see Kirigiri san under me, with n light blush. I now realize the position we are in, which consists of me on top of Kirigiri. Oh shit, this is awkward. Fighting off the blush creeping on my cheeks, I just get up and grab the god damn sandwich that caused this before exiting the place. I could hear small chuckles and giggles around the area, but no one said anything at me directly since I had an death aura around me. And the knife on my leg didn't help the case either. But I didn't mind it as no one bothered me. Anyways, I just quietly headed to my room, ignoring the snickering I heard that strangely sounded like the author. **"Gods, you screwed that up pal"** the author just chuckled before leaving.

"Its 7:10 pm... now what?" I muttered as I laid on my bed, doing nothing really.

"If you are so bored, who not kill someone?" I groaned as I heard the childish voice of the most hated bear in the world near my door.

"Just fuck off, teddy bear." I growled at the fluffy version of satan's spawn.

"Huh? Did you just tell me to fuck off? I'm beary beary hurt!" Monobear gave an dramatic gasp before trudging out of the door dejected. Seeing as there was nothing worth doing in my room, I just sighed and decided to take an shower, just to cool my head. And so I got into the bathroom, ready for my refreshing shower. And gods, did it feel good. I just smiled lightly as I exited the shower, more refreshed then before. And my jumbled brain finally decided to start working. I exited my room and headed towards the cafeteria after checking the time. 7:50 pm. I guess I could grab an late night snack before sleeping. So I grabbed an apple from the place and headed to my room, enjoying the tasty apple. But that's when I heard an scream, coming from the dorms. I rushed over to see an small group of people, surrounding someone on the floor. I managed to get closer and spotted Asahina on the floor, with blood on her forehead. "What happened?" I asked the closest person to me, who turned out to be Kirigiri.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she was found like this by Fukawa, who screamed, alerting everyone else here. Fukawa is currently in her room, as she can't stand the sight of blood." She replied, observing the body.

"But she's not dead. Why isn't she in the Nurse's office?" I asked everyone here. An murmur broke through, before Ogami gently carried Asahina to the nurse's office, to get her patched up. "This isn't safe anymore. We should sleep in pairs or something." Hagakure said nervously.

"And if you get the dangerous person?" I countered.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" He said nervously.

"Nothing. We have the same amount of risk no matter what we do. Sleeping in groups will probably create higher chances of people being murdered, as there are only 1 or 2 other people. Its easy to just ki-" I groan as I found the flaw of my statement.

"Looks like you found the flaw of your statement. For those who haven't figured it out yet, when you have groups of people together, if one of them end up dead, the suspects are already there. The person in the same group as them would be the suspect, so it'd be suicide for them." Togami said, smirking at me.

I just growl lightly before sighing. "Looks like that'd have the best chance sleeping in groups." I sigh.

"How are we gonna do this though?" Chihiro asked nervously.

"Random numbers in the hat. In pairs as well. The person who has your number is your group. And I guess 2 is the safest, as 3 or more can cause more suspects causing an flaw in investigating." Togami replied.

"So no objections? Lets start." With that, 14 pieces of paper went into an hat Hagakure pulled out of no where. I got 6. And Kirigiri- wait Kirigiri? Seriously...

 **"Author seriously what are you planning? This is getting annoying you know."** I growl at the author.

" **I have many plans dude so and this is one of them so live with it."** with that, the author just disappeared.

"Well, looks like its you." Kirigiri said in an bemused voice. I just sigh before turning to her. The other pairs are Celes and Hagakure, Tagami and Ishimaru, Mondo and Leon, and Ogami and Asahina. 'Interesting pairs,' I thought before turning my attention on Kirigiri.

"You take the bed I'll crash on the sofa." I tell her while heading to my room. She seemed rather surprised at that, but quickly hid her emotions again and just entered after me.I just pulled an blanket from the closet and made an somewhat comfortable position on the sofa. Kirigiri looked somewhat uncomfortable but still alid down on my bed before yawning lightly. "Good night." With that, I fell into an light sleep...

 **Annnd I'm back:D How'd you guys like this chapter?:P Anyways, some news on this chapter. I'll give you guys 3 options regarding the lemon; 1. Make this story M rated**

 **2\. Make an new side story for the lemons and keep this.**

 **3\. Just don't make one.**

 **I'll make an poll in my profile so be sure to choose one! And I promise this time I will make it:P But it'll be nice to see some reviews on your guys opinions on this story so far and what you think about it. anyways, good bye and see yall soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Animefordays here, with some news regarding this story.**

 **I guess I'll start bad first. I won't be able to post this week, as I'm going on an school trip and then some family shit I'd love to skip but can't:/ So for this week at least, I won't be able to post. Maybe even the next week, if things get bad. So apologies to those who were looking forward to the next chapter;.; But to be honest, I also had an somewhat harsh writers block on my hands. Not serious, just all the chapters I'm producing are under the 1000 words line, and I always try to post at least 1000 words. So if anyone could beta read this story, That'd be great:) Oh and about the poll, I'll keep it for about an week or two for you guys to decide as this story is not dead. And I have no intention in killing this story off anytime soon. And the lemon will come, though should I rush the romance? If I do rush it, the lemon will probably come faster. But it could turn very OOC, and destroy some factors of the story. Not to mention some plot twists as well. But I'll leave it to you guys. Leave an review or send an pm on your opinion, please!**

 **Peace, Animefordays**


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to an light murmuring near me. I opened my eyes slowly and checked my watch for an second. _1:47 am._ Dammit. My sleep has been ruined. Anyways, I turned towards the sound to find Kirigiri, shaking and murmuring violently. Gods, that must be an horrible nightmare. For some reason though, I felt the need to protect her, so I stood up and headed towards her, before lightly raising an second blanket on her. But as I tried lifting my hand, she grabbed my hand while still sleeping.

"Don't go..." She murmured, holding my hand tighter. I could feel my face getting considerably warmer. God dammit hormones! I lightly sighed before laying down beside her, and watched her face turn peaceful again. I smirked. Who knew she had an soft side? But then again, when did I? She always had that confident aura though... damn, was she strong. Anyways, I once again fell into an light sleep, slowly closing my eyes before blacking out.

 _Thud._ I awoke immediately after feeling someone hitting me, hard. I rapidly turned around to see Kirigiri san, holding her hand up and about to hit me again. "God dammit why in the world are you trying to kill me?:" I yelled dodging the next blow. "...Why are you on the bed? Beside me?" Though the words didn't really have emotion in it, her red face told me much of what I needed to know.

"Hmm... I wonder why? Maybe because someone was murmuring in their sleep and then somehow grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. And she still hasn't let go." I replied, trying to shake her hand off.

"...Oh..." Her face turned even more red, if that was even possible. And she quickly let go of my hand, and headed off to the bathroom with an slight huff. "Women, so confusing." I just sighed before getting up again, and seeing as Kirigiri decided to take the bathroom, I decided to head outside instead. But not 2 steps outside, the P.D rang.

"Good morning, students! An pleasure to see you all looking despaired, as always. Anyways, I'm here to remind you that you guys have 1 day before I showcase your most dreadful secrets to the world! If you don't want it to happen, kill someone by tomorrow. Pfupfupfu."

With that, the P.D shut off. Yay, the day my secret comes out, I thought sarcastically. To be honest though, I don't mind my secret to much, as people have to kill each other here anyways, what difference does it make? True, the others might not trust me, but I don't care. Their trust isn't worth much in this place, as the most trust worthy people always seemed to be the culprit. Quite sad, to be honest. But, life is like that, so I guess we'll all have to live with it.

"Fujimoto san, I'm done. You can head in now." I turned around to see Krigiri, finishing her shower.

"Ok, looks like its my turn." I yawn lightly before heading into the bath room. Man, do I love showers. It feels quite refreshing to have warm water run down your body.

Anyways, it didn't take long for me to finish my shower, so I headed out of the bathroom to find Kirigiri sitting on the bed, reading a book. As I arrived though, she put the book away before standing up. "Lets go to the cafeteria." She said, before heading towards the door. I had no idea why her face was still tainted red, or why she waited for me, but I didn't feel like asking, so I just followed her.

"Any reason you waited for me?" I asked, somewhat teasingly. I always feel more alive near her then other people.

"N-no! Just thought I'd be nice and wait for you!" She stuttered, blushing somewhat heavily.

She seemed too stressed out to talk to anymore, so we quietly headed towards the cafeteria. But boy, was there an surprise.

 **A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! I'm not dead:D and certainly not killing this story either. But my brain is though... I sincerely apologize for not updating, but an severe case of authors block plus my general laziness really stopped progress of this story. It's also the reason why this chapter is extremely short. 650 words without the A/N... gods is this bad. Anyways, I have news regarding the poll, and I'll keep it for a week more. So far though, people are saying I should change the rating. I don't have any big problems with that, but its the readers I'm worried about. An T story shifting into an M rated one might block potential and/or current readers from the story, which is why I haven't done that already. But enough of this, and thank you for reading once again! Hope you have an great day:)**


	10. an lemon a day keeps the doctor away

**Fujimoto: Fuck you**

 **Me: Wow you tell me to fuck myself right off the bat? I just brought you here and already you are telling me to fuck off...**

 **Kirigiri: Explain why I haven't killed you yet. *Death glare***

 **Me: ...Cause I gotta write the story?**

 **Fujimoto: Uh huh, and when you say story you mean writing an lemon between us that has no connection whatsoever with the story?**

 **Me: ... S-shut up! My story and the readers wanted it!**

 **Fujimoto: Still gonna die no matter what the assholes that decided to tell you to make the lemon said. *Glares at you***

 **Me: HEY! STOP BREAKING DA 4TH WALL!**

 **Fujimoto: And if I do- *Gets teleported out***

 **Me: ... yeah that happens. Anyways, enough chatting and lets get on to the story! And by the way I don't own Danganronpa and this chapter contains a lemon that has no connection to the story. If you don't want to read, you don't have to as this doesn't effect the plot whatsoever and only made because I had a lot of people ask me for one. So here you go.**

Some apartment (7:04 pm)

"Fujimoto!" An voice rang through the hallway as an young woman looking about 20 standing outside the door waiting for someone.

"Yeah? Oh its you. COme in." The so called Fujimoto opened the door and let her in, shaking some water drops off his head.

"Did you just shower?" Kirigiri asked him.

"Yeah I did, had no time considering I got home so late. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out and ready." With that, Fujimoto went into his room to change. Kirigiri just sat on the couch quietly and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on an particular picture on an drawer, and she got up to look at it more closely. It was her and Fujimoto on their first date. She smiled quietly and put it back before feeling an hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she let out an squeak and turned around only to find Fujimoto looking back at her with an amused smile.

"Surprised much?" He said teasingly. Kirigiri just huffed and tried to look annoyed but failed and just ended up smiling.

"Lets just go already."

With that, the couple left the apartment and headed down the stairs to the basement floor and headed to an red BMW X6.

"You still own this car? I thought you were gonna sell it." Kirigiri said surprised.

Fujimoto just grinned and replied "Seemed more worth to just keep it. It also holds certain memories."

Kirigiri blushed at that and said "Shut up."

Fujimoto just chuckled and the two entered the car and headed out of the basement floor. "Where do you want to go?"

"Already made reservations to redneck redge." Fujimoto told her.

"T-the redneck redge? Isn't it almost impossible to get a reservation?" Kirigiri asked, astonished at this fact.

"I have my ways... and speaking of which, we are almost here."

After parking the car, the two exited the car and headed towards the restaurant. Upon entering, they were immediately greeted by an waiter.

"Reservation for VIP seats, Fujimoto Masato." Fujimoto told him. The waiter nodded and told them to follow him. After going through an wall, they were greeted by an large buffet, full of fancy tables and lights. The waiter let them to an table that had *reserved* on top of it and asked, "Anything else, Sir?"

"Yeah, some red wine would be great, thank you." The man hurried and went to grab the wine, while Kirigiri just gaped in awe at Fujimoto. "How in the world did you manage this?"

"It helps to know the most famous chef in the world, you know." Fujimoto grinned. "Now just enjoy yourself, and go grab some food. Its made by the worlds best chefs ever."

Both Kirigiri and Fujimoto left their seats and headed towards the food, taking some of this and that before returning to their seats, only to find some red wine on the table. "You know, its been a while since our last date, that's for sure. So lets enjoy this as much as we can." With that, Fujimoto poured the wine into their glasses, and they both drank the wine. "This is some good stuff, gotta say." Fujimoto remarked, enjoying the wine.

"I don't know..." Kirigiri murmured, already turning a little red.

"Oh yeah, you have a low drinking tolerance..." Fujimoto said, mentally facepalming.

"I do not! I can prove it." With that, she poured herself another glass.

Fujimoto just sighed before headed back to get some more food. But when he got back, he noticed that the wine was half gone, and Kirigiri sat there looking extremely drunk.

"*hic* Welcome *hic* back." She said drowsily, swinging back and forth lightly.

Fujimoto took one look at this and decided to head back. "Cmon, we are leaving."

Kirigiri followed with too much resistance, and they got into the car quietly before heading towards Fujimoto's apartment. But Kirigiri was making it hard for Fujimoto to concentrate. "I'm hot. Can I take my dress off?" She said, obviously drunk.

"Please don't. If you value your life, you'll stop bothering me." After a few more minutes of similar or dirtier conversations, they finally got home.

"You take the bed and I'll take the couch." Fujimoto told her as they got into his house, but she grabbed her arm complaining, "But I wanna sleep with you!" And she dragged him to the bed before lying down with him. "And now time for some fun." She said seductively.

"I am not gonna like this tomorrow morning, but fuck it. Lets go." With that, he pulled her close and kissed her. It started as an simple kiss, but it got more and more aggressive to the point where they were shoving their tongues into each others throats. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before finally coming up for air.

"How about we do that again?" They went back to kissing, but Fujimoto lowered his hand and squeezed her ass, making her moan in surprise into his mouth. "So thats how you are gonna play, huh?" She pushed Fujimoto back onto the bed and made out with him again, while undoing his belt and pants while Fujimoto took her dress off slowly. Soon they got the articles of clothing off and threw it onto the ground, with nothing but their underwear on. Fujimoto trailed kisses down her body as he slowly undid the straps on her bra and slid them off, her B cup breasts finally free from their prison. Fujimoto grabbed one of them and squeezed lightly, while taking the other and biting it playfully, making Kirigiri moan loudly. He continued for a bit before lowering his mouth to her entrance, and after making quick work of her panties, started eating her out. Kirigiri moaned loudly at this, and tightened her grip around his head and pushed him deeper. But she really got it when he started biting her clit, making her scream in pleasure before her juices entered his awaiting mouth. After swllowing the sweet juices, Fujimoto got back up and kissed her again, but this time Kirigiri could taste how she tasted. A bit strawberry flavored actually.

"I actually taste good. But lets see how you taste." With that, she pushed him back down and took off his boxers quickly, to find his 7 inch member. She just stared in awe for a moment before mounting him lightly. "Wait isn't this you first time? Are you sure you wanna do this?" Fujimoto asked, but she just nodded before lowering herself slowly. His member entered her entrance slowly, before hitting an wall. Fujimoto looked at her to see her steel herself before lowering herself completely, gaining an scream of pain from her. Fujimoto kissed her, silencing her, before asking softly, "Do you wanna continue?"

"..Yes I do." With that, they shifted the position a bit, so Fujimoto was on top. Fujimoto slowly pulled out until just the head was inside, before pushing it back it back in again. He repeated this process a few times and Kirigiri's screams of pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure. Soon, he stepped up his pace and went at an much faster rate, pushing harder and faster each ime. "FUCK ME HARDER FUJIMOTO!" Kirigiri screamed as she moaned in pleasure. After a few more pushes, she screamed "I'M GONNA CUM!" before releasing her juices over his member, and he cummed as well in the process. They just laid there, panting for a bit, before Fujimoto told her, "That was amazing. We gotta do that more often. "

Kirigiri smirked and replied, saying "Yeah, we should. But I'm gonna sleep now seeing as I'm exhausted. Good night."

Fujimoto smiled softly and replied black, saying softly "Good night. I love you." and draped his arm around her, before heading off into dream land.

 **Me, Fujimoto and Kirigiri: ...**

 **Me : My god do I suck at writing lemons. But it was my 1st time. Anyways, please leave your option on the lemon please!\**

 **Fujimoto: That was horrible. Just horrible. So OOC and souch an bad lemon.**

 **Me: ... WAHHH**

 **Kirigiri: Oh great now he's crying. I'm just gonna leave and try to forget this ever happened. Good bye.**

 **Fujimoto: Yeah its 12:02 am and we got school tomorrow so I recommend sleeping, author.**

 **Me: Oh yeah... school... WAHHHHHH-**

 **Yeah thanks for reading as always and please favorite and review this story:) OH and by the way, we hit 1000 views! SO think of this as my thank you gift:) Thanks so much guys and I hope to see you soon! Peace, Anime for days.**


End file.
